Marth (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Fire Emblem'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Critical Hit |tier = A+ |ranking = 3 }} Marth is a playable veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2, and was announced along with and at the McLeodGaming's booth for Super Smash Flash 2 in APEX 2014. His sprites are custom-made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros Brawl. His moveset is taken directly from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. He uses voice clips from Super Smash Bros. Melee, which are also recycled for every Smash title that he appears in. Marth is ranked 3rd on the tier list, a noticeable increase from his 8th position on version 0.9b tier list. Marth has disjointed range, fast attacks, amazing combo ability, great ground mobility and finishers in his tipped smash attacks; tipped up aerial, , and back aerial; and Counter, depending on how much knockback the opponent's attack had dealt. Marth has a strong air game thanks to his fast, disjointed aerials. Marth is also a good edge guarder, making it very difficult for his opponents to make it back to the stage. However, Marth has below average weight, which makes him vulnerable to horizontal KOs. His recovery is very linear and it's difficult for him to sweetspot the ledge with Dolphin Slash, making it difficult for him to return to the stage without getting edge guarded. He has problems killing his opponents if he is unable to properly connect with his tippers, as his attacks normally have below-average knockback. He has no projectiles of his own, thus forcing him to approach when fighting against defensive zoning characters. Marth is slightly taller than most other characters, making him an easier target. He requires perfect spacing to be used to his full power. Due to his popularity in the official Super Smash Bros. games, Marth has a large player base and fairly good representation in tournaments, occasionally leading to victory. Attributes Marth has long disjointed range, great ground mobility, fast attacks, great air game, an amazing grab & throw game and finishers in all his smash attacks when tipped, tipped back air, a tipped up air and Counter. Marth has good approach options with his SHFFL aerials, good dash dance and dancing blade. Dancing blade is a great tool for starting combos due to it being able to be canceled into other attacks. Due to the move having multi hits allows it to be used to unstale other moves. It's also useful for helping Marth recover horizontally along with shield breaker to compensate for his poor air speed. Marth has an excellent grab & throw game, possessing the twelfth longest grab in the game. His forward throw can chain grab most characters while also being able to be followed up with a forward smash, if the opponent does not react, or can set up tech chases. His up throw can be followed up by up tilt or up air, depending on a character's accelerated falling speed, which can allow for some juggling. It can chain grab Fox and Falcon from 0% to mid percentages. His back throw sends opponents behind him where he might put them into unfavorable positions. His down throw can set up tech chases and if used at the ledge, can set up some edge guarding situations. Due to the combination of his fast disjointed aerials, decent falling speed and having a sweet spot at the tip of his aerials gives Marth an amazing air game. Marth is also an excellent edge guarder and his guard might be difficult to break. However, Marth suffers from having below average weight which allows him to be KO'ed horizontally early or knocked off to far where he might not be able to recover. Also, despite having below average weight, he is susceptible to combos due to being tall and being an above average faller. Also due to Marth being tall, he is susceptible to shield stabbing due to his shield not being large enough to cover his body. His main vertical recovery, Dolphin Slash, relies on momentum, covers good vertical distance and has problems sweet spotting the ledge which makes it easy to edge guard against. Trying to sweet spot the ledge can leave him vulnerable to edge hogging, but trying to land on stage can leave him open to being knocked off stage again. This forces players to mix up their recovery. Dancing blade loses it momentum halting as a recovery move, if Marth is hit once and the move does not protect Marth most of the time unless he performs more inputs, which can lead to an SD if he goes to low. Marth also does not have a projectile or an means to deal with certain ones, which give him problems approaching certan characters. Marth also has a problem finishing his opponents off due to the majority of his finishers needing to be tipped outside of counter. Thus a Marth player must have excellent spacing to land the tipper the majority of the time. Without excellent spacing Marth will have to rely on his edge guarding. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other Special moves Changes from 0.9b Marth *insert paragraph* Aesthestics * Attributes * Ground attacks * Aerial attacks Grabs & throws * Special moves * * Misc. *On-screen appearance: Warps onto the stage using warp magic with a twirl, and unsheathes his sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Twirls his sword, then raises it in front of him saying "皆、見ていてくれ ! (Mina, mite ite kure!)", which is Japanese for "Everyone, look at me!". **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Same as Standard. *Idle poses: None for now. *Victory theme: A remix of his ''Melee'' fanfare. *Wins: Spins the Falchion, then poses with it pointed to the ground and says: "今回は僕の勝ちだね。? (Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?)", which translates to: "This time it's my victory, isn't it?". *Loses: Claps for his opponent. In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history On the first tier list for v0.9b, Marth was 3rd of S tier on the tier list, showing off a strong start at the beginning of the metagame. For the second tier list of v0.9b, Marth dropped to 4th, still in S tier. However, for the third tier list for v0.9b, Marth dropped to 8th of A tier. This is most likely due to more characters being able to deal with Marth and mu experience against Marth allowed for him to be exploited more as the metagame went on. Marth has been dropped to 12th of A tier on the first Beta tier list due to find weaknesses that can be exploited. However, on the second tier list of Beta, Marth has rose to the 3rd spot of the A+ tier list. Gallery Palette swaps Artwork Marth PA.png|Marth's first pixel art in the DOJO!!!. Screenshots SSF2 Screenshot.png|Marth crouching next to Lyn while stands. Early designs Marth attack.png|Marth hitting with his forward smash. Marth and chibi.png|Marth facing , who is performing its forward tilt. New temple 1.png|Marth sending flying after hitting him with his forward smash. Bowser Fair on Marth.png|Marth being attacked by 's forward aerial. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Marth.png|Marth's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *In the initial release of SSF2's v0.9a demo, an unfinished Marth file was included. This caused rumors and speculation about his inclusion in the upcoming v0.9b demo, which turned out to be true. *Marth, , , , , and are the only starters in this game who were originally unlockables in their debut appearances in the official Super Smash Bros. games. While and Captain Falcon are also starters, they had to be unlocked in the demo they debuted in. *Marth, along with , Falco, , , Sonic, , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in Team Battle when they are on the blue team. Category:Bonus characters Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series